This ain't no Love Song
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Shuichi's a tranferr student who - like Kurt - is getting bullied by Dave. Now with his singing courage, he's singing his heart out with the open teen. BlainexKurt, EirixShu


This ain't no Love Song

A/N: Inspired by the song I like it by Enrique Iglesias featuring Pitbull. This Ain't no Love Song by Trace Adkins. Then of course, Glee! I don't own Gravitation or Glee unfortunately.

His body shook at the pain that was in his heart, his back stinging from the harsh push into the cold metal that was the line of lockers. His breath seemed to stick in his throat as he stared up at the menacing presence of Dave Karofsky, the brown eyed and haired football player.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What's your fucking problem about homosexual people?" The teen yelled as his violet eyes glared at the retreating figure of Dave.

He didn't see the teen stop and answer him. As he picked himself up from the tiled floor, he grabbed his stuff, only to meet a hand that looked like it was soft to touch.

"So he bullies you too, why is that? Oh - manners first, Kurt Hummel." The brown haired, green-eyed teen said as he handed the violet eyed, pink haired teen the papers.

"Shindou Shuichi or as you guys do it, Shuichi Shindou." Shuichi introduced himself to the teen, noticing he wasn't like the others that were at the school. "So Kurt, what's with the tears?"

"I'm -I'm leaving here for Dalton Academy. And oh, by the way, cute outfit. I'm sure he really likes it." Kurt chimed as he walked away from the pink haired singer.

Shuichi felt a hot pink blush come onto his face as he stood up, his books in his arms as the bell rang for eighth period class to begin. With a sigh escaping him, he made his way to his study hall to enjoy the peace and quiet to write more songs for his band back home.

As he made his way to the library, he fell to the floor again, this time his lyrics spilled out of the folder they were in.

He groaned as he started picking the separate sheets of papers up, only to meet a hand. "Sorry Mr. Schuester."

"Its alright- did you write these by chance?" He asked as he looked up at the student with the unusual pink hair.

He nodded slowly then grabbed the papers. He left for study hall only to be called to the auditorium.

As he carried himself to the site, he noticed singing coming from it. It sounded like Umbrella by Rihanna as he opened the doors.

As soon as he walked in, he saw his lover, Kurt and another guy sitting and waiting.

"There you are. Come on, I wanna do one last song for this school. Just so I can feel a little at peace." Kurt said as he ran up from his seat and tugged Shuichi to the stage.

They looked at them only to start Trace Adkin's song This ain't no Love Song.

Well my heart didn't skip a beat

When I saw you standing there

Lookin' like some kinda angel

Like you were walking on air

And the earth didn't move

When you first said my name, I didn't feel a thing

No, not me

My heart didn't skip a beat

This ain't no love song

I just felt like getting my guitar on

And singing a tune, singing about you, yeah

Feeling good and tapping my shoes

And all this stuff I'm making up

Well, you probably won't be hearing it on the radio

But then you never know

So baby if you want, you can sing along, but this ain't no love song

I couldn't sleep last night

But you weren't on my mind

And I went for a drive last night

But if you saw me driving by

Well, I must have took a wrong turn

I must have been thinking something else

Had a melody in my head

Yeah, maybe that's why I couldn't sleep last night

This ain't no love song

I just felt like getting my guitar on

And singing a tune, singing about you, yeah

Feeling good and tapping my shoes

And all this stuff I'm making up

Well, you probably won't be hearing it on the radio

But then you never know

So baby if you want, you can sing along, but this ain't no love song

Love song

Love song

Sing it to, you baby

Sing it to you baby, all night long

Yeah, half this stuff I'm making up

well, you probably won't be hearing it on the radio

But then you never know

So baby if you want, you can sing along, but this ain't no love song

Love song

Love song

This ain't no love song

Afterwards, they felt their hearts swell as they spent time on the stage with each other, singing their hearts out to the two people that they loved

A/n: My first time doing a crossover. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
